Cinco Noches
by Chio-san
Summary: Cada noche, desde que ambos compartían cama, Mako le contaba uno de los rumores que había escuchado acerca de la familia Bei Fong. Después de todo, Korra sentía curiosidad.
1. Prólogo

_**Cinco noches**_

**Sinopsis: **Cada noche, desde que ambos compartían cama, Mako le contaba una de los rumores que había escuchado acerca de la familia Bei Fong. Después de todo, Korra sentía curiosidad.

**Disclaimer: **nada me pertenece, ni la serie, ni sus personajes.

**Advertencias: **ninguna.

**Capítulos:** un prólogo, cinco capítulos, y posiblemente un epílogo.

**Pareja:** Mako/Korra, Toph/Sokka.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

"_Así que dime," comenzó Korra, echando por encima de sus cuerpos la colcha adornada con símbolos de su tribu, "¿qué sabes de la familia Bei Fong?"_

Todo comenzó tras el incidente de Amon, cuando Korra creía que su trabajo como Avatar había finalizado. Recordó como se había sentido cuando sus poderes envolvieron su cuerpo una vez más, provocando que este recobrara su fuerza gracias al Avatar Aang. Korra siempre le estaría agradecida por ello. Gracias a él, su vida volvió a su rumbo una vez más. O lo haría.

Tenzin la había obligado a permanecer junto a Katara por unos cuantos días hasta que las cosas se relajaran en Ciudad República. La vida de Amon había acabado (así lo decía una de las cartas que había llegado dos días más tarde), y junto a ella también la de su hermano, pero aunque el principal problema hubiera desaparecido, aún quedaban restos de su legado, personas que no deseaban vivir en igualdad con aquellos capaces de controlar los elementos.

Korra permaneció junto a Mako, Bolin y Asami en aquel paraíso de nieve, entrenando a cada segundo que pasaba (aún sentía el miedo de que su control desapareciera por segunda vez). Fue en estas condiciones cuando despidieron a Tenzin y a su familia, y por otra parte, a la jefa Bei Fong (quien recuperaría su puesto de trabajo nada más volviera a la ciudad).

"Espero verte muy pronto, Korra" le había dicho Tenzin.

Katara se despidió de su hijo y sus nietos con cariño, acercándose más tarde a Lin, quien le dijo:

"Me alegro de haberla visto, tía Katara."

Korra no le prestó demasiada atención a aquella frase, al menos no hasta horas más tarde, cuando comenzó a preguntarse el porqué de que Lin Bei Fong la hubiera llamado _tía._

"¿Estás segura de que a Katara no le importará?" preguntó Mako al entrar el anochecer.

Por todo el mundo era sabido que las noches en el Polo Sur eran frías y difíciles, más aun para los que no estaban acostumbrados a aquel clima. Por eso Katara no opuso resistencia a que Korra y Mako durmieran en la misma cama (sabía que aquel chico era demasiado honorable como para propasarse con su pupila).

"Segura" respondió la chica apartando las mantas que cubrían el lecho e introduciéndose en él.

Mako la imitó, posicionándose a su lado con nerviosismo. Sabía que solo dormirían (ni se le había pasado por la cabeza llegar a aquel punto de la relación tan pronto, después de todo, solo hacía unos días que ambos eran una pareja _oficial_), pero aun así, no podía evitar ponerse algo nervioso debido a la situación.

"Oye, Mako…" comenzó ella de nuevo, apoyándose con un codo sobre la almohada. "Lin es hija de Toph Bei Fong, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora?"

"Es solo que me ha extrañado algo" dijo. "Bei Fong ha llamado a Katara _tía_, y me preguntaba por qué."

"Bueno," comenzó. Parecía que con aquella conversación todo el nerviosismo había desaparecido. "Hay rumores acerca de la familia, aunque no estoy enterado de si alguno es verdad o no. Lo único que todos tienen en común es que Sokka, de la Tribu del Agua, forma parte de ellos. "

"¿Cuáles son esos rumores?", preguntó con interés y curiosidad.

"Hay muchos, pero... ¿por qué no le preguntas a Katara? Ella sabría responderte con algo que no fueran rumores."

"Claro", respondió con un suspiro. "Preguntarle acerca de su mejor amiga, quien esta muerta, y recordarle viejos tiempos en los que su hermano y su marido vivían. Buena idea."

"De acuerdo, tal vez no sea tan buena idea", Mako hizo una mueca.

Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que el Avatar habló de nuevo.

"Así que dime," comenzó Korra, echando por encima de sus cuerpos la colcha adornada con símbolos de su tribu, "¿qué sabes de la familia Bei Fong?"

* * *

_**Esta historia va a tener dos parejas principales, Mako/Korra (Makorra) y Toph/Sokka (Tokka), aunque aparezcan también otras como Kataang (Katara/Aang). El fic tendrá cinco capítulos (todos en forma de drabble, no creo que sean largos) y, muy posiblemente, un epílogo.**_

_**Es la primera vez que uso las comillas y no el guión en los diálogos... Espero haberlo hecho bien. **_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	2. Primera noche

_**Cinco noches**_

**Sinopsis: **Cada noche, desde que ambos compartían cama, Mako le contaba uno de los rumores que había escuchado acerca de la familia Bei Fong. Después de todo, Korra sentía curiosidad.

**Disclaimer: **nada me pertenece, ni la serie, ni sus personajes.

**Advertencias: **ninguna.

**Capítulos:** un prólogo, cinco capítulos, y posiblemente un epílogo.

**Pareja:** Mako/Korra, Toph/Sokka.

* * *

_**Primera noche**_

"_Uno de los rumores que escuché fue…" Mako comenzó a hablar, observando la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Korra._

Nadie dijo que la vida tras la guerra iba a ser fácil. Aunque Sokka debía de aceptar que sí le resultaba un poco más cómoda. Acostumbrado como estaba a dormir en su saco o en una tienda de campaña, instalarse en una casita de Ba Sing Se, y reposar en una cama, podía considerarse todo un lujo.

Así era como Sokka pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre. Leyendo, dibujando o jugando al Pai Sho con cualquier oponente que se presentara. Disfrutando de la tranquilidad de un mundo sin guerra (sin guerra, pero no sin problemas). Mas no todo su tiempo podía dedicarlo a aquellas actividades. Lo cierto era que, con el ascenso al poder de Zuko, las cosas se habían vuelto más complicadas. No todo el mundo deseaba los cambios que se estaban produciendo, y cuando el Avatar y el actual Señor del Fuego decidieron formar una nueva ciudad en la que todos pudieran vivir en armonía, todo se volvió aún más complicado.

Toph Bei Fong fue la encargada de formar unas nuevas tropas que se encargarían de la seguridad de aquella Ciudad República (tal y como la habían llamado sus amigos). Sokka, por otra parte, se vio obligado a aceptar un puesto en el consejo (Aang quería que todos formaran parte de aquel nuevo proyecto, tal vez porque necesitaba más ayuda de la que pedía).

"Ey, ronquidos", le saludó Toph desde su despacho. "¿Otra vez tu por aquí?"

Aunque en un principio a Sokka le había molestado aquel apodo, lo cierto es que con los años (y ya habían pasado muchos) había ganado algo de gracia.

"Sí. Ya sabes, asuntos importantes para el concejal Sokka."

Toph emitió aquella risa que siempre había tenido. Esa que sonaba como la de una niña siempre, sin importar cuantos años pasaran.

"¿Has cenado ya?" le preguntó sin apartar la mirada de ella. Ambos sabían que aquella frase, más que una pregunta, era una invitación.

"No, justo iba a salir ahora", respondió. "Hoy pagas tú."

Toph salió de las oficinas, no sin antes dirigir una mirada severa a sus subordinados que significaba: _no destrocéis la ciudad en mi ausencia. _

Ambos caminaron por las calles de Ciudad República, ignorando las miradas de la población (después de todo, eran bastante famosos).

"Si esto sigue así, me cansaré de ver tu cara", dijo la chica.

"No lo digas como si fuera mi culpa, esta ciudad trae un montón de problemas y…", Sokka paró de hablar justo en el momento que escuchó su risa. Su amiga le había tomado el pelo una vez más. "Muy graciosa."

"Eres el único capaz de olvidar mi ceguera con tanta facilidad", rió.

Sokka soltó un gruñido exasperado antes de hablar una vez más.

"He oído que la señorita Bei Fong tiene un pretendiente", le dijo, entonándolo como si de una canción se tratase.

"No digas tonterías. No deberías hacer caso a los rumores. Además, sabes que mi corazón siempre te ha pertenecido desde que escuché tu primer ronquido", replicó con sorna, y aunque él pensaba en ello como una simple broma, ella sabía que en el fondo era verdad. Exceptuando lo del ronquido, por supuesto.

Ambos rieron durante todo su paseo, mas la risa de Toph se acalló en un momento imprevisto.

"¿Qué pasa?", le preguntó su compañero.

Al volver su rostro al de ella, Sokka solo alcanzó a vislumbrar como Toph corría hacia el otro extremo de la calle, justo cuando un carruaje se le echaba encima.

"¡Toph!", le gritó.

Tembló de pánico al no divisar la silueta de su amiga, mas cuando el carruaje desapareció del trayecto, ella lo llamó desde la acera contigua.

"¡¿Estás loca? ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?", gritó.

Sokka calló al dirigir la mirada al regazo de Toph. La chica sostenía un pequeño bulto en lo que parecía una manta roída y vieja, de color pardo.

"Noté sus vibraciones", dijo ella. "Lo hubieran atropellado si no hubiera corrido hacia él."

Sokka apartó la manta y observó como unos ojitos verdes le observaban con detenimiento.

"Es un bebé", dijo, sin caber en su asombro.

"Que listo eres", Toph rió una vez más mientras mecía al pequeño.

Sokka acercó su mano y notó como el bebé le agarraba con decisión uno de sus dedos con su manita.

"Parece que le gusto. Siempre he tenido buena mano con los bebés", dijo, orgulloso.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?", preguntó Toph.

"A mí no me lo preguntes, tu eres la encargada de la seguridad en esta ciudad".

Sokka siguió haciéndole carantoñas durante unos minutos en los que Toph continuó pensando sobre aquella situación.

"No es _él"_, dijo Sokka sacando de sus pensamientos a la morena.

"¿Qué?"

"Es una niña", respondió. Había separado la mantita que cubría su cuerpo y ahora volvía a taparla para que no pasara frío.

Toph soltó un suspiro.

"¿Crees que la han abandonado?"

"Podría ser." Sokka no podía imaginar como alguien abandonaba a un bebé así porque así.

"Tendremos que llevarla a una casa de acogida", dijo ella, no muy convencida.

Sokka frunció el ceño, arrebatándole a la niña de sus brazos y cubriéndola de forma adecuada.

"Ni se te ocurra", dijo. "No quiero ni imaginar el tipo de vida que tendrá."

"¿Y qué planeas? ¿Quedártela?"

Sokka enmudeció.

"No me digas que quieres quedártela", dijo sorprendida. "No es como si te quedaras una mascota, Sokka. Es un bebé. Necesita una familia."

"Podríamos dársela", dijo. "Tú, yo y Lin."

"¡¿Por qué le has puesto nombre? Eso hará que te encariñes con ella."

Toph calló por un segundo. Un segundo en el que se dio cuenta de lo que significaban aquellas palabras.

"No pienso formar una familia contigo, Sokka", dijo, tan sonrojada que parecía que había ingerido una terrible cantidad de jugo de cactus.

"¡No es en ese sentido!", respondió lo más rápido que pudo. "Ella necesita una figura paterna y una figura materna. Nosotros podríamos dársela. Incluso puede que sea una maestra de la tierra."

Sokka sonrió. Si no la convencía con aquella posibilidad, no la convencería con nada.

"¿No te gustaría tener una hija a la que enseñarle control de la tierra?"

Toph refunfuñó, aunque una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"La verdad es que sí."

Sokka le acercó a la pequeña Lin y la depositó en sus brazos una vez más. El bebé acercó su manita hacia la cara de Toph.

"No podemos dejarla a su suerte, Toph…"

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Toph supo que estaba perdida.

* * *

"Al menos eso es lo que me contaron", dijo Mako, dando por finalizada la historia. "Cuando vives en la calle, te enteras de muchas cosas."

"¿Piensas que es cierto?", preguntó, tratando de asimilar por completo la historia. "Hubiera sido mucha casualidad que dominara la tierra, ¿no crees?"

"Puede ser…"

"¿Qué otros rumores cuentan?"

Mako la miró somnoliento. Sabía que Korra se disponía a enredarlo para que le contara otra de aquellas historias, y él estaba demasiado cansado para ello.

"Hoy no", dijo. "Estoy cansado y quiero dormir. Ha sido un día muy largo."

Korra suspiró al ver que su plan de seguir hablando con el chico no había dado resultado. Apagó la vela que se encontraba en su mesilla de noche y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, dispuesta a dormir.

"¿Crees que sería inadecuado si te beso ahora?", preguntó Mako.

Korra sonrió y se dio la vuelta en la cama para encararlo una vez más.

"Ya lo has hecho antes, ¿por qué iba a ser inadecuado ahora?"

Mako guardó silencio y fue entonces cuando la palabra _cama _pasó por la cabeza de Korra.

"Oh…"

"Exacto", pronunció Mako.

"No creo que haya problema", respondió la chica uniendo sus labios contra los de él en un beso casto.

En el rostro de Mako apareció una sonrisa tonta justo cuando Korra separó sus labios de los de él.

"Buenas noches, Korra", dijo.

"Buenas noches, Mako."

* * *

_**Subido el capítulo uno. Me parecía muy poca cosa dejar el prólogo solo. **_

_**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**_


	3. Segunda noche

_**Cinco noches**_

**Sinopsis: **Cada noche, desde que ambos compartían cama, Mako le contaba uno de los rumores que había escuchado acerca de la familia Bei Fong. Después de todo, Korra sentía curiosidad.

**Disclaimer: **nada me pertenece, ni la serie, ni sus personajes.

**Advertencias: **ninguna.

**Capítulos:** un prólogo, cinco capítulos, y posiblemente un epílogo.

**Pareja:** Mako/Korra, Toph/Sokka.

_**Segunda noche**_

El aire congelado de la mañana provocó que Korra abriese los ojos por primera vez en casi ocho horas.

"Buenos días," dijo Mako casi en un susurro.

La joven Avatar cambió de posición con el fin de tener la oportunidad de observar el rostro del maestro de fuego.

"¿No has dormido bien?", preguntó la chica al fijar su mirada en las grandes bolsas de color oscuro que se depositaban bajo los ojos del moreno.

"No mucho…", dijo él. "No estoy acostumbrado a esta temperatura tan baja."

_Es normal_, pensó Korra. _Es su primera noche en el Polo Sur. _

"Terminarás por acostumbrarte", dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras él refunfuñaba un poco (tal y como había hecho ella cada mañana que debían entrenar en el estadio).

El día pasó como otro cualquiera en Ciudad República, solo que para su desgracia, no estaban allí. Las primeras horas de la mañana se las pasó entrenando su control del agua con Katara. Hacía bastante tiempo que no controlaban el agua juntas, así que para Korra fue una experiencia bastante melancólica. Había echado de menos aquello. El frío que se introducía en tu cuerpo tan solo con pisar la nieve, las heladas de madrugada, todo, y gracias a los espíritus, parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad una vez más.

Todo transcurría tal y como si nunca hubiera pisado Ciudad República, como si nunca hubiese abandonado aquel paraíso de nieve y hielo. Sin embargo, y aunque era agradable olvidar solo por un instante este periodo de tiempo que vivió en la ciudad, Bolin era el encargado de hacerle recordar su paso por ella gracias a sus gritos y saltos desde una distancia prudente cada vez que la maestra de agua ejecutaba un nuevo movimiento.

"Es muy fácil de impresionar, ¿no es así?", dijo Katara con una sonrisa.

"Ni se lo imagina," respondió Korra con una risita al observar como Asami le reprochaba su falta de educación.

Korra siempre disfrutaba al ver las pequeñas escenas que tenían como protagonistas a ambos, esas en las que Bolin no paraba de gritar como buen chico criado en la calle que era, y Asami lo mandaba a callar alegando su poca educación y resaltando su lado fino, y aunque en un principio la chica no le había agradado del todo al Avatar (aunque debía admitirlo, había sido por salir con Mako), en la actualidad agradecía encarecidamente su presencia en el grupo. Era divertido tener a otra chica en él.

El día continuó casi sin interrupciones (solo para comer grandes platos de fideos, ya que Bolin disfrutaba de la comida de la tribu del agua más que un niño de una golosina), y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta la noche calló sobre sus hombros una vez más.

"Espero que esta noche puedas dormir," dijo Korra añadiendo una manta más a la cama con el fin de que Mako no pasara frío.

Mako se introdujo una vez más bajo las mantas dispuesto a dormir, pero Korra lo detuvo.

"¿Hoy no me contarás ninguna historia?", preguntó expectativa, había estado esperando por ese momento todo el día, y desde luego el chico no iba a negárselo.

Mako emitió un suspiro en el que Korra pudo leer un _ah, eso._

"Está bien", dijo.

Korra sonrió satisfecha, acomodándose entre las mantas al ver como Mako se preparaba para contar un nuevo rumor.

* * *

Sokka odiaba esos días. Los días en los que el Equipo Avatar (tal y como lo había llamado él hacía años) se reunía en la casa que compartían su hermana y Aang. Y no es que las odiara por el hecho de que se reunieran todos en un mismo techo, desde luego que no, le encantaba pasar las tardes en la casa de té de Iroh, o en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego, o incluso en la vivienda (desordenada, sucia y _muy Toph_) que habitaba su amiga. El caso es que odiaba esas noches, precisamente por el sitio en el que se celebraban esas reuniones: el templo del Aire donde el Avatar y su familia pasaban sus días.

Sokka pensó, que con los años, el matrimonio, y dos hijos (el tercero en camino) produciría que la relación entre Aang y Katara se enfriara (aunque la palabra _enfriar_ no fuera la más correcta). Lo que quería decir era que pensaba que no serían tan empalagosos como el primer día, y por ende no le producirían arcadas cada vez que se besaran en público, obligándolo casi a tirarse desde la torre más cercana.

Así que allí se encontraba, en el balcón, solo, esquivando cualquier lazo afectivo que se produjera entre cualquiera de los presentes (porque aunque Mai pareciera fría, Zuko no lo era tanto si lo llegabas a conocer mejor) y disfrutando de las brisas de aire que producían las corrientes marinas y que tanto le recordaban a su tierra.

"Dime que no están otra vez dándose besos y confesándose su amor eterno."

Sokka volvió su mirada azulina y se encontró con la única persona que podía sacarle una sonrisa en ocasiones así.

"Por fin has llegado," le dijo con una mueca. "Creía que me ibas a abandonar a mi suerte entre todo este… oogie".

Toph soltó una carcajada al escuchar esa última palabra. Hacía años que no la escuchaba, concretamente desde que él mismo la había acompañado por primera vez a su academia de control del metal.

"Ya casi no me acordaba de esa palabra," dijo.

"Siempre es bueno recordar viejos tiempos," sonrió.

Toph dio dos pasos hasta él, apoyándose en la barandilla y fijando su mirada en un mar que le era imposible ver.

"No pienso entrar ahí dentro," le dijo, apartándose el flequillo con aquel gesto tan suyo que había tenido desde los doce años y que Sokka nunca se cansaría de ver.

"Siempre he sabido que eras muy inteligente," respondió, comprendiendo perfectamente que ni siquiera deseara saludar (sabía que una vez que entrara no saldría).

Y allí se encontraban, tal y como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ellos, ignorando el hecho de que ninguno de los dos fuera precisamente joven, sino que ambos habían cruzado hacía ya unos años la frontera de los treinta. Ignorando a las parejas felices que se encontraban en la sala. Ignorando las risas de los niños que jugueteaban en ella.

"Toph," comenzó Sokka, "¿alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos?"

A Toph le tomó desprevenida aquella pregunta. No era algo de lo que acostumbrara a hablar con él (ni con nadie).

"Una vez," confesó tras mucho dudarlo. "Pero dudo que ocurra nunca."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó él al ver como su amiga se giraba, dejando el mar a sus espaldas.

"¿Bromeas? Tengo treinta y un años, Sokka," le dijo sonriente. "Mis padres perdieron la esperanza de buscar un prometido para mí cuando rechace al número veintinueve."

"Recuerdo esa época, siempre me llamabas para que te ocultara en algún lugar," rió.

"¿Y tú?" preguntó ella, aunque se arrepintió de hacerlo en cuanto que vio la expresión en el rostro de Sokka.

Sokka emitió un leve suspiro antes de responderle. Sabía que le tocaría su momento de responder a aquella pregunta, pero no creía sentirse preparado.

"Siempre había pensado que llenaría toda una casa con niños," le dijo con tono soñador, "pero esa idea se fue esfumando con los años."

Toph notaba como el sonido de su corazón se iba ralentizando. Notó como aún le dolía. Dolía Yue, y dolía Sukki, pero sabía que este tipo de dolor, al contrario que sus esperanzas, no se esfumaría pasara el tiempo que pasara.

"Vámonos," dijo Sokka de improvisto, haciendo que Toph casi pegara un saltito de la impresión. "Vámonos de aquí, no tenemos por qué aguantar este ambiente tan empalagoso lleno de parejas felices. Vamos a beber, a emborracharnos y a ingerir tal cantidad de Jugo de Cactus que mañana ni siquiera recordaremos nada por lo que avergonzarnos".

Toph sonrió al notar como tras decir esto el corazón de Sokka palpitaba lleno de júbilo una vez más, olvidando toda la pena que había acumulado tras más de veinte años.

Ambos suponían que al día siguiente se verían obligados a escuchar la verborrea de Katara sobre _lo importante que es encontrarse con tus amigos una vez al mes como para que os vayáis a beber y a comportaros como idiotas_, pero en ese momento a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

Sokka pidió dos Jugos de Cactus segundos más tarde de que entraran en el bar (que misteriosamente estaba completamente lleno, aunque no era de extrañar siendo día festivo).

"Ese hombre de ahí no para de mirarte," le había dicho Sokka con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro (fruto de haber bebido demasiado rápido su coctel).

"Lo extraño sería que no me mirara," sonrió, "soy la jefa de policía de esta ciudad, ¿recuerdas? Nadie esperaría encontrarme aquí."

Sokka hizo una mueca mientras le arrebataba de sus manos la copa vacía y le colocaba otra llena.

"Bebe," le dijo, "si es preciso que te emborraches para que no hables de trabajo o de tu academia de control del metal, lo harás."

Toph rió empezando a notar los efectos que dos cocteles de Jugo de Cactus producían.

La primera vez que Sokka y Toph habían salido juntos con el único fin de emborracharse había sido cuando esta acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Recordó la expresión furiosa de Katara cuando lo vio con la chica en brazos a la mañana siguiente (aunque obviara pequeños detalles, como por ejemplo que Toph hubiera vomitado dos veces, hubiera besado al camarero e incluso le hubiera abrazado a él como si no hubiera mañana. Era algo que Toph no deseaba recordar, y a decir verdad, él tampoco).

Ya hacía bastantes años de eso, y aunque Toph era su mejor amiga y no había nadie que le hiciera sentir mejor, las noches en las que ambos bebían juntos se fueron haciendo más y más lejanas con el peso de las obligaciones y el paso de los meses.

"Dime una cosa," le dijo Sokka con un divertido movimiento en la pista de baile producto de su copa número once, "¿por qué no aceptaste a ninguno de los pretendientes que te buscaron tus padres? ¿No eran guapos?"

Muy posiblemente, Sokka se arrepintiera por la mañana de haberle preguntado si _no eran guapos_ a su amiga, porque, en serio… _¿qué hombre en su sano juicio pregunta eso?_

Toph rió en voz muy alta, casi perdiendo el equilibrio al estar en las mismas condiciones que su amigo.

"Eran muy guapos," rió. "Uno incluso había aprendido a controlar el metal."

Sokka le dedicó una expresión indignada y defraudada, formando con su boca una "o" gigantesca.

"¡¿Por qué no lo aceptaste?! ¿Qué más podías querer?" gritó, y aunque lo hizo muy alto, este se disipó con la música. "No te gustarán las mujeres, ¿verdad?"

"¡No!" replicó indignada, mas aún con una sonrisa producida por el alcohol.

"No pasa nada si te gustan, a mi también me gustan, ¿sabes?" Sokka posó un dedo en sus labios mirando de un lado a otro, como si esperara que alguien lo estuviera espiando. "No se lo digas a nadie."

"Promesa de maestra tierra", Toph escupió en su mano, esperando a que el otro hiciera lo mismo y la estrechara junto a la suya. Hacía años que no ponían en práctica ese ritual (básicamente porque Katara y Aang les reprochaban lo asqueroso que era), y se sintió como volver a los viejos tiempos.

A las cinco y media de la mañana pagaron una de las habitaciones de alquiler que se encontraban justo en el piso superior del bar, alegando que no podían volver a sus casas debido a lo borrachos que estaban (lo cual era cierto, porque ninguno de los dos podía dar más de cinco paso sin desviarse de su camino).

"Me da vueltas la habitación", había dicho Toph con una gigantesca sonrisa mientras reía de forma nerviosa.

Sokka se recostó en la cama, a su lado y con ganas de vomitar.

"¿Qué haces?" dijo ella pegándole un empujón. "Vete a tu cama."

"Esta es mi cama."

"Mentiroso, es mí cama."

"No hay más camas," respondió colocándose una mano en la cabeza. Sentía que si cerraba los ojos se desmayaría. "Además, ¿qué más da? He dormido en la misma cama contigo más veces que con Katara, y eso hace que sean muchas veces."

"Tú dormirías, pero yo no," le reprochó aún riendo. "Roncas tan fuerte que incluso el país vecino los escucharía."

Sokka cogió uno de los almohadones que reposaban bajo su cabeza, estrellándolo con fuerza en la cara de Toph, quien le devolvió el golpe con furia al encontrar otro de los cojines a su lado. Rieron, golpeándose uno al otro, como si de dos chiquillos se tratasen, sin percatarse de cual había sido el momento en el que Sokka quedó justo encima de ella, sujetándole los brazos e impidiendo que se moviera.

Sokka paró de reír al notar la posición en la que se encontraba, sintiendo sus instintos más bajos apoderándose de él. La sonrisa de Toph se esfumó al notar como la respiración de Sokka se había ralentizado, y como este no movía ni un músculo.

Ninguno de los dos emitió sonido alguno en lo que parecieron ser horas, un solo movimiento sería decisivo para la situación, y ambos tenían demasiado miedo como para ceder. Finalmente, fue Toph la que estiró el cuello, dudosa, acercando su boca a la de él.

"Mañana nos arrepentiremos de esto," confesó Sokka, apartándose un poco.

"Ya lo sé."

Y como si esas palabras fueran las que hubiera estado esperando, y no otras en las que la chica le comunicara que todo iba a estar _bien_, Sokka se lanzó a ella de forma brusca. No había cabida para besos dulces o tenues roces. Todo era dientes, lengua, y movimientos violentos. No tenían tiempo para delicadezas.

Se arrepentirían de aquello por la mañana (tal y como había predicho Sokka), mas como siempre hacían con otras situaciones incómodas, lo olvidarían y nunca más ninguno de los dos hablaría del tema.

O al menos eso pensaban ambos, más desgraciadamente les fue imposible.

Doce meses más tarde, Sokka vería cumplido su sueño de ser padre, al escuchar los divertidos balbuceos de Lin desde los brazos de Toph.

* * *

_**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar este fic, y también siento no haber respondido a todos vuestros reviews, ya que ha pasado tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recuerdo cual contesté y cual no. **_

_**Prometo responderlos todos con este capítulo, y también espero poder subir la continuación muy pronto. **_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
